


Will you tell me next time?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Caring Ava Sharpe, Crying, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Sad Sara Lance, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe-centric, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Sara is off today, their friend let Ava know that something must be going on.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Will you tell me next time?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to medical school and how working in hospitals works. I just did as much research as I could and kinda made up the rest. I hope you like it!

July 2013

At 2pm Sara walked up the stairs to her apartment after checking the mail. She just finished her first week of her ICU rotation, she has 3 left. She was exhausted, but she had not been able to make it to the gym at all that week. She decided that since she had about 6 hours until Ava got home she would go to the boxing gym for a nice long workout. She quickly changed into her workout shorts, a sports bra, tennis shoes, and threw on a light windbreaker.

She walked the 4 blocks to the gym that was in her neighborhood. She had been boxing there since she moved here 6 years ago. She jumped in the ring for round after round of practice with Mick, who owned the gym. He could tell something was off with her, but they weren’t the type of friends to talk about their feelings.

After 6 rounds he suggested a break which Sara quickly refused. “Well I need a break. Go punch the bag if you need to keep going.” He said as he started to take off the training mitts, “Hey, are you ok?” He asked uncomfortably before she walked away. “Just peachy!” She yelled flashing him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Sara continued to wail on the bag as hard as she could for the 15 minutes that her friend took a break.

Mick was toweling off his face and took his phone out to send a quick text to Zari.

**Mick: Is something going on with Sara?**

**Zari: Not that I know of! Why?**

**Mick: She’s at my gym, and she won’t take a break. She’s been going straight for almost an hour.**

**Zari: I’ll check with Amaya, they should have had their weekly coffee date today. If she doesn’t know I’ll ask Ava. Thanks Mick!**

**Zari: Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone you care.**

**Mick: You better not.**

After about 15 minutes he jumped back into the ring content on letting his friend work through whatever was going on, even if it meant his hands would take a beating. At one point Sara had dropped her guard and he accidentally nailed her in the left cheek with the side of the training mitt.

Sara was absolutely drenched in sweat after she finished her 3 and a half hour workout. She had put on her wind breaker and began to walk home. After arriving home she quickly striped out of her workout clothes and put them in the laundry. She turned on the shower to let it heat up. After taking her hair out of its pony tail she placed her hands on the counter and closed her eyes. She took several deep breaths before opening her eyes again and looked in the mirror. She could see a nice bruise forming on her left cheek where Mick had got her when she got distracted. She also saw bruises on her knuckles sprouting up from punching the bag too hard with just her hand wraps on.

The shower was finally warm enough for her to get in. She let the hot water run over her tired and sore shoulders as she closed her eyes again. She was just getting her hair wet when she heard the bathroom door open. She quickly stuck her head out from behind the curtain to see her girlfriend standing naked leaning against the door to close it. A weak smile spread on her face, again not reaching her eyes. Ava noticed but decided she could check to make sure she’s ok while they ate dinner. “Hey beautiful” Sara said reaching her hand out to pull the tall blonde into the shower with her. “I thought you weren’t going to be home until 8? It’s only 6 o’clock.”

“I know!” Ava said stepping into the shower with the smaller girl. “Rachel has her mid-term for the summer intensive Biological Statistics class tomorrow morning, so I sent her home a few hours ago to study. I figured that the samples could wait another week before we count them.” She explained. “Ava Sharpe you are such a softie when it comes to that girl. You never would have sent your other lab tech home early”. (Rachel was Ava’s lab tech this year. She is a freshman studying biology.) “She reminds you a lot of yourself doesn’t she?” Sara asks.

_*Flashback – November 2012*_

Ava was working on training her new lab tech Rachel on the new procedures for the sample counting she was starting. The two had been working closely together since August and Ava really appreciated her hard work and dedication to her project. She had her hands full when her phone started to ring. It was on the other side of the lab bench. “Hey Rachel can you just go see who it is calling?” Rachel walks over to the ringing phone and sees an image of Ava with a small blonde on her back giving her a kiss on the cheek while all decked out in rainbows. The picture had been from Pride that summer, Zari had taken it because she thought the two looked cute.

“Um, someone named Sara is calling.” Rachel said after picking up the phone. “Oh shit, I have to take this.” Ava says setting everything down and removing her latex gloves. “Give me one minute” She says to Rachel as she takes the phone from her and answers the call, she walks away in order to talk, but Rachel can hear Ava’s side of the conversation even though she’s trying not to listen.

“Hey baby what’s up?”  
“Yes, that sounds amazing I should be home by 6 tonight.”  
“Yeah, I’ll stop on the way home. Do we need anything else other than wine?”  
“Ok, I’ll see you at home. I’m working with Rachel right now so I have to go.”  
“I love you too. Bye”

Ava walked back to the lab bench and set her phone down again. “Was that your girlfriend?” Rachel asked after they had resumed their work. Ava looked at her a little apprehensive. “Um… yeah” It’s not that she was embarrassed by her girlfriend, quite the contrary, she just tends not to talk about it when in a professional setting, especially with undergraduate students. “Sorry… I’m not trying to pry. I’m just still a little shocked to see people so open with their sexuality here. I’m from a really small town in Michigan and I never really saw that before moving here.”

‘Great, here we go’ Ava thinks. “And I’m a lesbian and it’s just nice to see a member of the community in professional fields and being open about it.” Rachel continues. A small smile spread across Ava’s face when she realized how similar the two were. Over the course of that year they had got to know each other well. Ava spoke about coming from a small Texas town and that if she ever needed to talk she was there. Rachel spoke about how she had a similar experience in Michigan. The young lab tech had even meet Sara one day when she brought Ava a surprise coffee.

_*Back to Present – July 2013*_

“Yeah she does” Ava says running her fingers through her girlfriends hair. The small blonde smiles softly. She then notices the darkening of the smaller woman’s cheek, “Hey, what happened?” She asked lightly touching the spot. “Oh it’s noting. Just an accident.” The taller blonde had agreed to leave it if she was allowed to put something on it after they got out of the shower.

“Well I was going to have dinner cooked for you when you got home. But I guess we can cook together.” She says smiling up at the taller woman. “As soon as I got home I saw that you hadn’t cooked yet and I ordered food. It’ll be here in an hour.”

“Awesome, I hate cooking.” Sara smiled even wider. “I know you do” Ava said leaning forward to place a kiss on the lips of the smaller woman. “Did you just work out? You taste sweaty.” She said scrunching her nose up a little. Teasingly Sara retorts as she backs away slowly, “Well I guess I just won’t…” Stopping her with her hands on her hips Ava says, “I never said that I minded.” Sara walks forward backing her girlfriend up into the wall farthest from the shower-head.

“You look so fucking good” Ava says with her breath ghosting across the ear of the smaller woman. The blonde holding the other tight against the wall just about growls at the statement. Pleased at how much her words are doing to the other woman Ava continues in a whisper, “I love it when you just get done working out, because your muscles are so toned and I get wet just looking at you”. Now panting Sara picks up the taller woman and holds on tight to her ass. She turns and walks her to the wall underneath the flow if hot water. “I guess I’ll have to start sending you post workout selfies” Sara says as she pushes hard into the other woman’s hips. “Fuck” Ava says at the pressure “You better!”

After drying off and braiding each other’s hair Ava makes her way back into the bedroom to get dressed in some pajamas. She grabs her phone and sees several texts from Zari.

**Zari: Hey, I’m a little worried about Sara.**

**Zari: Amaya said she cancelled their weekly coffee date today**

**Zari: Also Mick texted me earlier because Sara was at his gym and she was working herself to death. She boxed for close to four hours straight he said. He thought she was going to pass out.**

**Ava: I’ll talk to her, thanks for telling me Z!**

**Zari: No problem, but don’t tell anyone that Mick cares. He’ll kill me.**

**Ava: I wouldn’t dare. :)**

Ava makes her way back into the bathroom where her girlfriend is just in her underwear. “Come on.” Ava says, “Let me put some Arnica on that.” Sara smiles softly and grabs the ointment and hands it to the taller woman. “How did this happen?” Ava asks again spreading the formula over the area carefully. “I just got distracted while Mick and I were training in the ring and he got me right in the cheek” The small blonde explains. Ava notices the bruises on the other woman’s knuckles and gently grabs her had so she can apply to ointment there too. “And these?” Ava asks. “Just punching too hard on the bag without gloves.” The small blonde says and then kisses the taller woman and leaves the bathroom to go put on more clothes.

They move to the living room to wait for their food when Ava speaks up. “Ok… What’s going on?” Sara furrows her brow and looks confused at the other woman. Ava continues, “I know that you canceled coffee with Amaya. And that you worked your ass off in Mick’s gym, the kind of working out you only do when you’re upset, angry, or scared.” Ava scoots closer and grabs her girlfriends hand. “So are you going to tell me?”

Sara closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. When she opens them again and looks up at Ava she has tears welling up and they quickly begin to stream down her face. The smaller girl lunges forward and clung tightly to the other women’s chest. She let out a sob that ripped through Ava’s soul. She was worried to say the least. In the 3 and a half years they had been dating the tall blonde had seen Sara cry just twice. And when she did cry it was several tears and she was done in minutes. This was different. This was a sound that tore her heart open and Ava never wanted to hear it again. She hopes she never sees her girlfriend fall apart like this again, it was utterly terrifying.

Just then their doorbell rang and she had to peel the small blonde off her shirt so she could go get the food. She bounded quickly down the stairs and back up before depositing it on the table.

She returned to the couch but this time she pulled the other woman into her lap and hugged her tightly. After close to an hour Sara had finally calmed down enough to talk. “Baby what happened?” Ava asks wiping the tears from her cheeks with her thumbs. Her voice hoarse from crying Sara says, “I um.. I lost my first patient today.” As she spoke tears were still streaming down her face. Ava’s eyes went wide for a second before her face morphed into understanding. “Oh Sara!” She cupped the cheeks of the woman sitting on her lap. “Baby that’s awful. Do you want to talk about it?” With a sad smile Sara sunk back down into the tall blonde’s lap. Settling her head under Ava’s chin with her cheek pressed against her chest.

“It was a little kid Ava.” The taller woman squeezed her girlfriend tighter to her chest. “She was 9, her older brother who was 16 and just got his license was driving them home after picking her up from soccer practice when they were T-boned by a semi. The older brother died on impact, but the little girl was ok she just had a broken leg, arm, and a concussion. The accident happened last night and she was in my section when I showed up for my shift this morning. I spoke to her and her parents and I was helping put through the transfer request out of the ICU. Then her vitals spiked, she lost consciousness and was dead within minutes. There was barley time to react.” Ava had tears streaming down her face as she listened to her girlfriend tell her what had happened earlier that day. “Those parents lost their only two children within 18 hours of each other.”

Sara leaned back to see the tall blonde’s eyes were red and filled with understanding. She rests their foreheads together for a few moments before she leans in and captures the taller blonde’s lips. She needed this, to feel close to her, something about seeing these parents cry over the loss of their children made her feel scared that she might one day lose Ava. They break apart but stay close. Their lips hovering so close together that they were practically breathing each other’s air. There really wasn’t much for Ava to say. Sara wasn’t blaming herself for what happened she was simply mourning.

“I wish I could take away all of your pain right now, I hate seeing you like this.” The tall blonde said tucking a strand of hair that had fallen out of the other woman’s braid behind her ear. “Fuck Ava, now you know how I felt when you told me about some of the stuff that happened in your past. It’s heartbreaking to see someone you love in that much pain.” Ava gave her a sad smile thinking back to all the times she cried on Sara and how hard that must have been on the smaller woman. “Please tell me next time something upsets you this much. Don’t go beat up on yourself at the gym.” Ava says wiping the final tears from the face of the woman on her lap. “I love you beautiful, thank you for sitting with me.” Sara says.

“I love you too, I'll sit with anytime you need me.” The taller woman says moving her hands to the hips of the other girl, ”Our friends were pretty worried about you. You don’t have to tell them anything, but I should probably text them and tell them that you are ok, at least.” She’s now running her fingers comfortingly up and down the shorter girls thighs. “Can you text them and tell them what happened? I don’t really have the energy or the words to explain. I can talk to them next week at game night if they wanna talk.”

“Of course baby” Ava said with a soft smile. “Why don’t you heat up our dinner and I’ll just send a quick text to the group and then we can find something to watch on TV!” Sara placed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s lips and then cheek before climbing off the other woman’s lap to go reheat the long since cold food. Ava pulled out her phone and quickly typed out a message.

**Message to: Ray, Nora, Zari, Charlie, Nate, Amaya, Mick, John, and Gary**

**Ava: Hey guys, I don’t know how many of you Z talked to about Sara today so I wanted to send it to everyone so you all knew she is ok. She lost her first patient today during her shift in the ICU. She’s doing a little better now, she said she’ll be good to talk next week at game night. Thank you for looking out for her! We love you guys.**

**Amaya: Oh shit, I heard about the girl who died earlier. I knew that they sent the two medical students that had been working with her home early, but I didn’t know that was Sara.**

**Ray: Give her hugs from me and Nora!**

**Nate: Me too!**

**Zari: Thanks for letting us know Aves, I’m glad she has you to be with her right now.**

**Charlie: Let us know if she needs anything!**

**Gary: Let her know we’re here for her.**

**Ava: Thanks guys, I will.**

Sara returns to the couch with the two Chinese food takeout cartons in hand. She hands one to the tall blonde and sits down so close that she is pressed against her for the entire length of her body. Ava hands the phone to the smaller woman for her to read. “We have the best family ever!” Sara says handing the phone back. “We do!” Ava says starting to flip through Netflix in order to try and find something to watch.

**************************

Three days later Sara walks into Mick’s gym and walks straight back to his office. “Well Mick, who would’ve thought that you cared. You’re tuning into a softie on me!” She said smiling and leaning against the door with a big nasty bruise on her left cheek. All the large man does is frown. “Come on I wanna workout” She yells back as she makes her way to the locker room. Mick sends a quick text.

**Mick: You bitch, you said you wouldn’t tell!**

*****************************

**Ava pulls her phone out after it buzzes, she has a text from Zari.**

**Zari: You dick, you told?**

**Ava: Sara said she wouldn’t say anything.**

**Zari: Seriously? You know how much that girl loves to tease him about his fragile masculinity!**

**Ava: Sorry Z!**

A few hours go by and Ava receives another text. This time was a picture from Sara. She is standing in a full length mirror in the gym locker room in short workout shorts and a sports bra. Her thumb is hooked into the waistband of her shorts pulling them down in the front to show off more of her lower abdomen. Her arms were perfectly sculpted and she had bulging shoulder muscles. Her abs were defined and cut. She was sporting a smirk that sent a jolt straight between Ava’s legs. She was shiny with sweat showing that she had just finished working out. Then a second image popped up. This one was of the small blonde turned around with her shorts hiked up so high her ass was practically hanging out. And she could see the muscles that rippled down her legs. She was staring at these pictures with her jaw just about on the floor. She could feel how turned on she was.

**Ava: You better be home in 5 minutes or I’m starting without you.**

**Sara: I’ll run home. Please don’t start without me!**

4 minutes later the front door was flung open and Sara was standing there panting still only wearing her shorts and sports bra. She moved quickly towards Ava who had just stood up from the couch. She hoisted her girlfriend up and carried her towards their bedroom. “You made good time!” Ava said smiling before she leaned in for a kiss. The shorter woman pulled back slightly, “Well I know how wet you get just from looking at me after I work out” She smiled as Ava rolled her eyes. “I didn’t want to waste any of it.” Sara continued, she then laughed after her girlfriend turned bright red at the lewd comment. She tossed the other woman onto the bed before straddling her hips and grinding down into her. “You are one of a kind Ava Sharpe!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing about healthy relationships where they know when to push the other person to open up and when to leave it. Let me know what you guys think about this one in the comments.


End file.
